


a sudden jolt, a stale hush

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sudden jolt, a stale hush

In her dream, she’s the only prince.

Those eyes, familiar yet foreign, aren't filled with disappointment, contempt, a disgust that feels like acid on her skin - they're bright with adoration, and a hand extends to her, only her, to take, and she does. Of course she does. _My prince_ , she croons, only it's not a stake of claim; rather, each touch, each glance sings _I'm yours, yours, yours,_ and it's something that makes her grip tighter the satin in her hand as she steps closer, closer still, until she can feel the whisper of each breath against her skin.

The cloying scent of rose and incense burns at the back of her throat, only she breathes it in, practically drinks it, and the other hand she also takes, pressing forward until there's no give left, the only resistance a knowing smile, a tilt of her head, the words _**so this is who you really**_ **_are_ ** echoing vast and empty in the suddenly cavernous room. To call it an accusation would imply room for doubt.

When she wakes up she stumbles to the bathroom and spends the next ten minutes dry-heaving over the sink. She's almost surprised when she finally looks up to find the absence of a sharp contrast, just brown eyes blinking back from the mirror.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between the hours of 2AM and 3AM, so I!! don't know!! I don't know!!! it is time for me to rest. I'm pretty sure I could theoretically fit this entire fic, into the title. 255 characters. that's hilarious


End file.
